At the Bar
by PaperFox19
Summary: Jin was out drinking at the bar when he sees a young man with dark hair, Jin catches interest at first sight but then he gets caught up in a fight. semi AU Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Yusuke/Jin

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying. I am trying to work on one shots while at work to clear away a lot of the overflow of ideas and finish some ideas I've had on the backburner for 5 years, story fics will be worked on my days off, I'll do my best and work on what I can.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

At The Bar Yu Yu

Jin was out drinking at the bar when he sees a young man with dark hair, Jin catches interest at first sight but then he gets caught up in a fight. AU

-x-

Jin, a young wind demon was enjoying his pass to the human world, he would have to go back to the demon world soon but until then he was gonna live it up. He found a bar and went in, there was lots of humans, but something drifted on the wind to him. The scent of power and manliness, it had his ears wiggling getting nice and pointy.

He looked around trying to find the one with such a powerful scent, after about half an hour of looking he found him. A dark haired teen with tan skin, just by looking at him the wind master could tell he wasn't a normal human. He took a shot of his drink, the air around him was one of great power and strength. Jin licked his lips, and his pointy ears twitched, he was about to go talk to the boy when two large humans blocked his path.

"What's up with this guy?"

"He's barely wearing anything, what a little pervert!" they laughed at the joke.

"He's not even wearing shoes, you a bum or something?" again they laughed. All the noise drew Yusuke's notice.

"You think you're an elf or something what's with the pointy ears?" the men slurred, the air around them reeked of alcohol and weakness. "Listen lads, I'm just here to have a good time, if ye don't mind," he tried to move past them but the guy on the right grabbed his shoulder.

"A good time huh, well a little freak like you might get hurt having too much fun," Jin did not like to be touched like that, he punched the guy hard and knocked him out. "Don't ever put your mits on me again!"

"Why you little shit!?" the remaining drunk rushed at him ready to punch him, Jin was gonna take the punch because he knew a human fist with no spiritual energy couldn't hurt him, but the fist never made it. "That's enough, quit ruining people's good time!" the boy clad in green snapped, Jin noticed the guy go pale seeing him.

"Sorry Yusuke-san, it won't happen again," the guy was trembling. 'So the boy is named Yusuke, such a strong name!' He glared at the big guy. "Take your friend and get out!" the goon was quick to do just that. "Sorry about that, have a drink on me," he returned to his booth.

Jin got his free drink, and joined him. "Thanks for the assist, but I could have handled the lug."

"I'm sure, but the first guy was self defense, if you had beat the other guy it would have been a fight and the boss would have had to throw you out with those losers," he explained, and Jin grinned. "Then it looks like you saved me twice, how can I ever repay you?"

Yusuke caught the intent behind the red head's tone. "I see, well you certainly are cute, I love the pointy ears," Jin blushed and his pointy ears twitched. "Thanks they get this way whenever I'm happy or excited and I haven't been that way in a long time!"

"I know that feeling," he said softly. Jin felt the air change around him, he could feel the boys sadness and he wanted to blow it away. He grinned as an idea came to mind, he lifted his leg and trailed up Yusuke's leg with his bare foot.

Yusuke twitched feeling the foot go further north, until it slid into his inner thigh and teased there slowly. "Do you mind if I?" he drew out wanting permission to go further. Yusuke nodded and Jin brought his foot to Yusuke's bulging crotch. "Hmm," he groaned as his crotch was rubbed by his skilled foot.

Jin rubbed him, feeling the confined cock pulse and heat up from the friction. 'Let me show you a demon's talents,' he thought, and with his toes he tugged down Yusuke's zipper, he was surprised as the teen's hard cock sprang free. "Ohh no underwear," Jin whispered, and Yusuke smirked. "Was never a fan to constricting," he said confidently.

'I can see why?' he thought as his foot trailed up his cock, he ran his big toe from the base to the tip. 'He's got to be at least 9 inches!' he rubbed Yusuke's cock with his foot, he kept his eyes on the boy. Yusuke was keeping his composure as his cock was played with, when Jin felt the first drops of pre cum he stopped.

He winked at Yusuke and went under the table. "Oi!" he hissed, and he could hear the red head chuckle. "Trust me I'll take care of you," he licked the tip, and the taste had him feeling tingly all over. He took Yusuke's cock into his mouth, he sucked the boy's hardness into his mouth running his tongue along the underside.

Yusuke covered his mouth to keep his moans from leaking out. It was an odd feeling to not be able to see what his partner was doing, the table completely blocked his view. All he could do was feel as the red head sucked him, just because he couldn't see didn't mean he wasn't gonna sit there and do nothing, with his free hand he reached under the table and ran his fingers through his hair.

Jin purred feeling his hand run through his hair, he couldn't see Yusuke's face so he was glad he was doing a good job, he bobbed his head sucking harder and faster loving the feeling and taste of the boy's meat. He was so lost in the moment he forgot he was sucking off a human, and as the boy's hand came closer to his horn he didn't think to stop him. Yusuke's hand met with his horn, and as he rubbed it pleasure coursed through his whole body.

He moaned around Yusuke's dick, and when Yusuke tugged on his horn he lost it, he came into his white pants, Yusuke gasped and found his own release his cum erupting down the boy's throat. 'Yummy!' he pulled off Yusuke's length and climbed back up in his seat.

"That horn is real, so you're a demon?" Jin froze, "Yeah is that a problem?"

"No, I've got good friends who are demons, but I admit I should have known you were a demon,"

"Don't worry about it, it's good you don't judge a book by its cover, I like that!" he said with a grin. "To be honest I never expected to meet a guy like you, I just wanted to try a human bar before having to go back to the demon world.

"Listen why don't we head to my place, and we can have some real fun," he offered with a grin. "I'd love that I really would," he looked at his pass he only had a few minutes left. "But I don't have enough time, I wish I had met you when I first got here Yusuke!" he looked down in disappointment. Yusuke tilted his chin up and he kissed him from across the table. That kiss had Jin's ears pointy again, and even made his knees go weak. 'So much passion, I don't want to go!'

"Tell me your name," he whispered huskily, it sent a shudder down Jin's spine. "My name is…" in a flash Jin was gone, Yusuke's eyes widened in shock. The pass's time ran out, and Jin had been brought back to the demon world. "No…"

Yusuke slumped in his booth, he had lost another chance at love, and the worst part of it is he didn't even know his name. No matter how much time passed he would never forget the demon he met at the bar.

End

If you like please enjoy the bonus, it's mostly a happy ending, could be considered a fairy tale ending, but it has a nice conclusion to me, hope you enjoy

Bonus One Year Later

It took a whole year for Jin to get another pass to the demon world. He returned to the bar where he met Yusuke but the bar had closed down. "No, it can't be. How am I gonna find him now?"

"Looking for someone Cutie?"

'That voice!' Jin turned to see Yusuke. "Well I've been waiting a year for it, can I get your name?"

"It's Jin!" he flew into Yusuke's arms. "I've missed you Yusuke!"

"I missed you to, Jin" oh the way his name rolled off his lips. "Let's make up for lost time," he kissed the wind demon, full of the hunger and passion he had been saving up. Yusuke walked by the bar every day after it closed, he kept his senses sharp in hopes of sensing his demon again. Jin feared that they could never be happy only seeing each other once a year, but Yusuke had a solution to that.

He wasn't lying about having friends that were demons, his friend Kurama had given him something special, a ring that would allow a demon to remain in the human world for good. "So what do you say Jin, want to be my mate?"

"Yes!" he wore the ring, and Jin did blow Yusuke's sorrow and loneliness away, and they basked in the warmth passion their fated meeting gave them.

End


End file.
